


Irresistible

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I tried my hand at writing smut, and this is how it turned out. Set after 4x11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

She never imagined it would be like this. She never thought it would be this full of love, tenderness, adoration. She had shown up, nerves pooling in the pit of her stomach, and hesitated. Her hand raised to knock. That’s when she froze. 

 

_What if this was a mistake?_

 

Before she could turn around the door opened and she was pulled inside. 

 

“You’re late, love.” He murmured, pressing her against the now closed door and bumping his nose against hers. Her breath caught in her lungs when she met his eyes. 

 

_Fire shooting through her entire body._

 

_She was well aware of his hook and hand resting on her waist._

 

_Well aware that he wasn't fully clothed._

 

_Well aware of the fact that his lips were inches away from hers._

 

Their foreheads and noses bumping together slightly. 

 

“I’m sorry.” She managed to get out, finding breathing rather difficult at this moment. 

 

“You’ll just have to make it up to me.” His lips brushed hers with every word and she found herself automatically following him when he pulled back. 

 

Aching to claim his lips with hers. He didn't have to ask to make sure this is what she wanted, he didn't have to check. 

 

_He just knew._

 

It was written on her face, it was expressed by the fact she didn't push him away from her, but instead pulled him closer, chased him, wanted him. His eyes darkened when her tongue darted out to lick her lips. 

 

“You going to make me wait,  _pirate_?” He raised an eyebrow at her, a tiny smile playing on his lips. 

 

“I hate to inform you,  _Emma_ , but  _I_  was the one  _you_  kept waiting.” She hesitated before glancing at his lips and then back to his face. 

 

“Well, lets fix that shall we.” She muttered, wrapping her fingers around his chains and pulling him to her. Sealing any last words he might have had. 

 

_There was an urgency to this kiss._

  
  


Some unspoken emotions running deep between them. She wanted to claim him as her own. Her hands trailed down his bare chest, but stopped as she wrapped them around his waist. She could feel his hips pressing into hers, holding her in place as the kiss became a little more heated. 

 

_A little more passionate._

 

_A little sloppier._

 

"Too many clothes." Killian mumbled, breaking the kiss to trail light ones down her neck. Her heart fluttered as he found her pressure point. 

 

"I agree." She breathed, stepping forwards and allowing her jacket to fall to the ground. A light thud when she realized her cellphone had been in the pocket. Her hands moved to the buttons on her blouse, but she stopped three buttons down. 

 

_They weren't going to rush this._

 

_They were going to take this slow._

 

_Savour every moment they almost lost._

 

She pulled his lips back to hers, feeling utterly safe when they made contact. He scooped her up, carried her to the bed, and lowered her down as slowly and carefully as he could. She undid her remaining buttons and tossed her shirt on the floor, not once taking her eyes off of Killian's face. She quickly shed herself of her pants which left her in nothing but her underwear. She was glad she chose to wore the matching black lace today. 

 

_It was worth it to see his expression._

 

_The way he was staring at her._

 

_So loving._

 

_So hungry._

 

It made her blush and heat crept up from the pit of her stomach to her cheeks. Her eyes never left his, green on blue. Then suddenly he surged forwards. His lips meeting hers again in a hurry. Then they weren't. They were trailing hot open mouthed kisses down her neck. Nipping every so often. Emma would like to say she resisted, but her body arched into them. His hand trailed down her side, the cold metal of his hook on the other. 

 

_Lips creating a pathway down to her stomach._

 

She let out an involuntary whimper when he stopped, just short of where she wanted him. He lifted his head to smile at her. A grin so deliciously happy and lustful, her breath caught in her lungs. She reached down and pulled his face up to hers, sealing his lips in a searing kiss. She needed him to know he was hers just as much as she was his. She pulled away, biting her lip and smiling at him. She's pretty sure her eyes were sparkling. 

 

_They felt like it._

 

_His sure were._

 

"Too many clothes." She muttered and he grinned. The amount of happiness those words spread across his face, it made her heart flutter in her chest. He stood, pressing a kiss to her nose before turning his back to her. She knew what he was doing so she slipped off the bed, sliding her arms around his waist and planting a small kiss between his shoulder blades as she hooked her thumbs in the waist band of his sweatpants. 

 

"Swan, what are you doing?" He asked, and she grinned against his back. 

 

"Nothing good." She replied, but before she could do anything else he spun around, and pounced on her. There was no other way to describe his sudden surge forwards to capture her lips. His sudden rushed movement as he picked her up and placed her down on the nearest surface. 

 

I _t happened to be the desk._

 

_Granny was going to kill them._

 

Her back was against the wall and she pushed forwards slightly, long enough to unhook her bra. Their lips moving impatiently against the other. 

 

_Savouring this just went right out the window._

 

She moaned into his kiss, her fingers tangled tightly in his hair as her legs, still wrapped around his waist, pulled him forwards until he couldn't move anymore. He moved away from her lips, not leaving her for long before he trailed hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and down the valley between her breasts.

 

_Everywhere his lips touched was set on fire._

 

_Burning hot beneath her skin._

 

_This was all new to both of them._

 

_This feeling._

  
  


"You're so bloody beautiful, Emma." His voice was quiet against her skin, his scruff lightly scratching her as he tilted his head to meet her shining green eyes. 

 

_That was it._

 

_She was done._

 

"Bed.  ** _Now_**." She muttered, tugging on his hair and crashing their lips together once more. Her tongue tracing insistently against his lips until he parted them and allowed her access. 

 

_He tasted like hot cocoa._

  
  


He chuckled lightly but lifted her off the desk and soon her back was against the bed. Thanks to her...distraction, his hook was still very much on and she tried not to grin at that. He broke the kiss to finally rid himself of his clothes before he joined her. She didn't get a chance to admire him before he was over her, his mouth on her breast. She let out a tiny noise, the walls at Granny's much too thin for her to not hold back. She shivered when the cold metal of his hook slid down her side, a trail of goosebumps until it hooked the lacy lingerie. His fingers sliding around the other side as he moved, his mouth trailing downwards. 

 

_Occasionally accompanied by teeth._

 

She was going to be littered with marks, they were going to last days, and she couldn't care less. 

 

_It was proof._

 

_Proof that **she**  was  **his**. _

 

_Now she just needed proof that **he**  was  **hers**. _

  
  


He slowly pulled her underwear down and off, tossing it somewhere, she didn't bother to find out where. The look in his eyes made her heart almost stop beating in her chest. He kissed his way up her inner thigh, but bypassed where she wanted him to be. 

 

"Damnit." He chuckled, sending shivers up her spine as his breath tickled her skin. 

 

"Be patient, Swan." The little shit was most definitely doing this on purpose. She was about to say something else when suddenly his mouth was there and her words turned into a groan. Her fingers curled in his hair as she slightly arched her back. 

 

_Every nerve in her body was **alive** , every inch of her on  **fire**. _

 

She was holding herself back, biting her lip to keep silent, but when he slid a finger in alongside his tongue she couldn't help the moan. She could feel it building up and she tightened her grip on his hair, holding him there as she pressed her hips up, the change in angle making her toes curl as he found that spot. Within seconds she could feel the edge coming closer, his tongue and finger quickening their pace. 

 

She released his hair to fist her hands in the sheets, attempting to arch herself even more. He pulled back, sliding another finger in as his eyes found hers. She was breathing heavily, her hands clenched into tight balls beside her and her toes curling. Killian grinned at her. 

 

"Come for me, Emma." He muttered and that was all it took. One last movement of his fingers and her walls were closing tight around them as she fell. 

 

_A cry of his name slipping from her lips._

 

As her breathing began to slow, Killian crawled up beside her, pressing his lips against hers. He still tasted like hot cocoa, but now he tasted like her. As she titled her head, deepening the kiss, she rolled him onto his back. 

 

_She needed to make her mark._

 

She bit and kissed her way down his neck, pausing when she reached his collarbone. Her fingers trailing across his chest and down his sides, nails lightly scraping as she did so. His fingers closed over her hip, the cold metal of his hook resting against her other side. He had many scars, many stories, and as she marked his pressure point she knew they had forever to talk about them. She made a few more marks, most of which were going to be hidden from view. 

 

_Little secrets that only they knew about._

 

When she sat up, she grinned at him. 

 

“Are you quite done marking your territory, love?" She nodded, giggling as she shifted back slightly and his fingers tightened on her hip. 

 

"For now." She shifted again, the delicious friction making her breath catch in her lungs. She was planning on dragging this out, torturing him slightly. 

 

_But her self-control ran out and she moved._

 

Raising her hips and guiding him to her entrance before slowly sliding down. He groaned the same time she did, her head stretching back as she did so, exposing her mostly unmarked neck. There was a pause as she adjusted to his size, and then she met his gaze. He apparently couldn't handle it, and he flipped her onto her back, a squeal falling from her lips. He quickly cut it off with a searing kiss and she grinned. 

 

" _Move_ , pirate." She mumbled against his lips, and he did. It took a sloppy moment, but then they moved in sync. 

 

_Their bodies fitting together like they were made for this._

 

She angled her hips, meeting him with each thrust, her fingers tangling in his hair and tugging his face down to hers. She kissed him hard, breaths, moans, tongues, all mixing together. She was already climbing, judging by the slight change in pace so was he. Her ankles hooked around his waist, holding him closer as the edge drew nearer. Her arms were loose around his neck, back arched, head thrown back slightly as her heels dug into him, toes curling as she fell over the edge and held him there. She cried his name out, or so she thinks. 

 

In all honesty she could've said a lot of things but her mind went blank and she saw spots. 

 

A few moments later her name fell from his lips and he collapsed, catching himself on his elbows so as not to crush her. 

 

"That was..." He mumbled after they managed to catch their breath.

 

" _Not_  a one time thing." She replied, lazily threading her fingers through his hair as she spoke. She felt tired, thoroughly used, and perfectly content. 

 

When he finally rolled off of her, he pulled her close to him. Her head tucking perfectly under his chin. It was silent for a moment and that's when she realized she didn't feel the need to run. She didn't even feel the fear creep into her mind. 

 

_She was safe._

 

Emma smiled slightly and stretched up to press a tiny kiss to Killian's lips. 

 

_Well, that's how it started anyways._

 

** oOoOo **

 

Emma squinted at the sun streaming through the window. Attempting to bury herself further into Killian's chest. 

 

"Good morning, love." She smiled, opening her eyes and tilting her head to look at him. 

 

"Morning." She mumbled, blushing as his entire face lit up with happiness. She didn't want to get up, but she knew she had to. She had work today...but if she didn't show...well, they might send out a search party for her. "I need to get up." She started, burrowing herself deeper into his embrace and he chuckled. 

 

"Then why do you look as if you are to return to sleep, love?" She shrugged, closing her eyes. 

 

"Five more minutes won't hurt." She replied and he tightened his arms around her. "I do believe this is your fault, I would've thought a man of your age would've gotten tired after round three." She opened her eyes to peer curiously at him, her hands slowly tracing down his chest. 

 

"I may be three hundred, Swan, but I am in fine shape." She grinned wickedly. 

 

"Oh,  _I know_." He blushed. He  _actually_  blushed. She stretched up and pressed a kiss to his jaw, then his lips, tongue tracing his lips until he parted them for her. He rolled her onto her back, the kiss turning more heated. 

 

"Can't get enough of me, Swan?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

 

"Well, one would think that this just comes with falling in love with a pirate. It is to be expected. Right?" He stared at her before surging forwards and crushing her lips in a bruising kiss. 

 

"I love you too, Emma." He replied breathlessly, after he pulled back. She giggled. 

 

"I know." She wrapped her legs around his waist and his eyes darkened hungrily. 

 

"Now I think you might be able to convince me to stay..." She trailed off with a moan as his mouth was already in motion, trailing down her neck, chest and stomach before coming to rest between her legs. 

 

_This time, she didn't hold back._

 

_Neither did he._

 

And when Emma finally made it to the shower, she didn't go alone. 

 

_Thus, the sixth round began._


End file.
